


In Weakness or In Strength

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Locked Out [1]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Codependency, F/M, Incest, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never could fool Tony Stonem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Weakness or In Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in roughly an hour so sorry for any mistakes.

[The Tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Effy couldn't remember a time before Tony and Effy. It had _always_ been Tony and Effy. They were like two stars orbiting around each other, closer and closer and sucking the life out of one another, incapable of anything except complete and utter co-dependency. There had always been something there for them, humming just below the surface and ready to emerge when given the right circumstances.

The night of _The Party_ , Effy was still conscious when Josh threw her brother on the pool table. She heard every word the boy pretending to be a man hissed out to Tony, every threat, and she'd heard Tony's desperate protests that _no he wouldn't fuck his sister_. Effy would have laughed if she could have moved. No, Tony Stonem would most certainly not fuck his sister, but if he would it wouldn't be in front of a pack of slobbering pigs masquerading as boys. No, Tony owned her, and he was selfish. If he was going to fuck her, it'd be in the dark of the night where the rest of the world would never see.

When Tony carried her from the party, she didn't realize it was the last time he would do so for a long time. After the accident, he could hardly carry himself let alone her too. She would carry them both for quite some time after that night.

But that was later. When she was discharged from the hospital, she fell silent, if only to spite her parents. Tony thought it was hilarious. Tony thought everything she did was hilarious, because he worshiped the ground she walked on, so much so now that even his friends were starting to notice. A week after she started at her new prep school, she crawled into Tony's bed in the middle of the night, waking him by shoving her freezing toes against his calves.

He'd started awake, murmuring her name with confusion, but she'd silenced him by pressing their lips together. He didn't even hesitate, fisting his hand in her mass of tangled hair and rolling on top of her, covering her completely with the warmth of his long body, all odd angles she'd memorized long ago as he'd grown into them.

She didn't need to explain why she wanted him; he already knew. She wanted to feel in control again, and the only way to do that was to remind herself of just who owned her, just who loved her, just who would take care of her no matter what happened. He sucked bruises into every bit of pale flesh that would be hidden by her school uniform and she called out her pleasure into his pillow as she writhed beneath him.

Tony did not fuck her that night. She came no less than six times thanks to his fingers and wicked tongue, but when she'd reached for his cock, he'd pinned her hands to the mattress and whispered into her ear that fortune favored those who waited.

She told him with a harsh kiss that he was mixing up his metaphors before leaving his bed for her own cold one.

After the accident, Effy got drunk. Tony laid in his hospital bed teetering between life and death while she got so drunk she passed out and woke up on an unknown street. She stumbled back home four hours later, unable to help but think about how if Tony had been there, she wouldn't have had to worry about getting home on her own. Then she realized how selfish that was and tried not to drink more to get rid of the guilt. She had to grow up because Tony needed her. So for Tony Stonem, Effy grew up.

Eventually Tony pulled out of his coma, because he was Tony and Effy needed him as much as he needed her and he was hardly going to let his little sister down like that. He wasn't right in the head though, he was still broken, but for the most part Effy managed. She held him at night when he woke up screaming for her, read him the stories he'd read her when she was younger until he fell asleep, and she kept their parents from getting a divorce while he was still healing.

In short, she turned into Wonder Woman. Tony appreciated it.

When Michelle smacked Tony for not getting turned on in her presence, Effy thought she was going to commit murder. Of course, she didn't because that would mean she'd go to jail and she couldn't have that, not when Tony so obviously needed her. So she waited until Michelle was gone and her mother had calmed down before slipping into Tony's room and locking the door.

They made out on his bed for hours. He never got hard but she didn't care. He was suffering from brain trauma, and she wasn't a doctor, so who was she to demand that he get it up for her? She wasn't a psycho like certain ex-girlfriends she could think of. Tony seemed to like the making out though. It was nice, being able to kiss someone and know it wasn't going anywhere, and it helped that Tony's hands still trembled as they caressed her body, like she was something precious he could barely believe was his.

When he came back from Cardiff, she knew he was finally better. Not perfect; Effy wasn't sure he'd ever be perfect. She didn't know what had happened to him there to trigger such a turn around, and she didn't care. If he wanted to tell her, he would. The only thing she cared about was that when he came back from the club that night, he tossed her on his bed and finally fucked her.

She'd never had anything like it. Maybe it was because he was her brother. Maybe it was because he had so much pent up energy. She was willing to bet though that it was simply because he was Tony Stonem and she was Effy Stonem, so it was impossible for them to be anything but amazing together.

She came two times before he did, screaming orgasms she didn't bother to hide because their mom was too drugged up to care and their dad was on a 'business trip'. Tony slid out of her and ripped off the condom before spilling himself over her stomach. She watched as he licked it up afterwards, arousal coiling in her gut, and then she'd grabbed his fingers and shoved them back in her cunt so she could come again.

Afterwards, he lay with his head pillowed between her tits, the smoke of their shared joint coiling up lazily into the air. He told her that he'd given Michelle and Sid his blessing. Of course, he still loved Sid, and in a way he loved Michelle, but they didn't get him the way she did. Effy smiled at the words and curled her arm protectively over his chest.

Tony managed to get into Cardiff, which was unsurprising to everyone. After Chris' funeral, he fucked her against his window, though he had the blinds shut at least. While her orgasm was still rushing through her, he whispered that he didn't want to go without her. Couldn't be alone with his grief.

But for one long year, he was, and so was she. She kept to herself at school, well, as much as she could with Pandora clinging to her arm. Then their parents got divorced and Tony swung back during summer break with pamphlets for colleges for Effy to attend in his bag. It didn't take much convincing. When Tony and Effy Stonem both wanted something, it was impossible to say no. Much to her chagrin, once she was moved in to his apartment in Cardiff he actually made her go to school. She found that she didn't mind it so much, not when she could come home every night to the only family that had ever mattered.

Tony started to carry her again, figuratively and literally. They partied together, but only together, and both of them stopped sleeping with the first attractive person they saw at the club. It gave her a deep thrill to know that finally, she owned Tony just as much as he owned her. They could only ever belong to each other after all.

Most nights were spent with him mapping out her body with his mouth and fingers. He was still learning how her body worked after all, and Effy was all too eager to teach him. She explored his body in turn, learned every inch of it until she could have him screaming beneath her just as loud as she had back in the hell they used to call home. Seeing Tony's body wracked with pleasure was one of her greatest accomplishments, and she got to experience it nearly every night.

She graduated with grades as high as his had been. She applied only to Cardiff and began to commute with him to the university. They saved their money, as best they could with the partying and the weed, but stopping the pills helped enough that they were able to buy a small house just outside the city where no one was going to question why two siblings never left the house without the other in tow.  

Tony never asked her to marry him. Effy wouldn't want him to. What they had was deeper than any label or legal standing.

She was Effy Stonem, and she never could fool Tony. She would never want to.


End file.
